Addicted
by Ski000Girl
Summary: I'm in way over my head. Never did I think this would happen. It was supposed to be a fling, aboslutly no commitment. That didn't work out. I need him like someone would need a drug. It's to late to do anything. DM/RsW
1. First Sight

This was never how I planned to spend my twenty first birthday

This was never how I planned to spend my nineteenth birthday. Whenever I thought of birthday's they always came paired with alcohol and a good time. Well that was what I thought of since I had my first drink at the sweet and innocent age of thirteen. Ever since then I guess you could say thinks have spiraled out of control.

At Hogwart's I had always been the first one to be found passed out the next morning in some stranger's bed. I am the complete opposite of my parents and everyone knows it. Ever since I was small I would look at them and go sure you have a nice life, but it's boring. I vowed to always live in the moment and to never regret. Whatever happens, happens for a reason is my motto.

Back to my unexpected birthday night. I'm sitting here in a very nice hotel room. The carpet is quite plush and the bed is absolutely divine. On the bed is a tray of strawberries and a bowl of whipping cream and I can only imagine what is going to happen with them. He always has such creative and exotic ideas. When I had walked in the room I had noticed a new piece of lacy black lingerie. Knowing he would want to see me in it I stripped down and hid my clothes in the closet.

Just as I was lying down in a seductive pose on the bed the lock turned and the door creaked open and in walked the most amazing guy I had ever seen. His features would so perfect they looked as if they were chiseled by hand. His hair so white and those beautiful full eyes that I knew I could get so easily lost in. They were arguably his best and his worst features.

He sauntered over to the edge of the bed and handed me a large bouquet of deep red roses, my favorite. After inhaling their beautiful scent I placed them on the bedside table and pulled him down on top of me. To my delight I noticed that his robe was the only piece of clothing he wore besides his boxer shorts.

"Happy Birthday Rose," he whispered in my ear.

It was enough to send shivers up my spine and I replied, "Why thank you Malfoy."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Scorpius and I becoming friends was an unkind bit of fate. It was no secret that our families hated each other and when we ran into each other at a party in our fifth year, both of us drunk beyond what we should have been things just fell into place. After that we did a little while of the friend's with benefits thing but that never worked out. In the end we realized that the best thing for us was to be party buddies as he so nicely described it.

We were the only two in the school that could down an unreasonable amount of alcohol and still stay standing and coherent. That wasn't to say that that's what always occurred. On more than one occasion I woke up beside him in bed.

It was no secret, he was the sex god of the school and I was what some girls called a slut-I say they are just jealous-and others, mainly my buds say I'm just having fun.

The first time I went over to his house was the summer after our sixth year. Scorpius and I hung out and stole a bottle of his father's hard liquor. That was the first time I talked to him. He had walked into the drawing room where we were lounging and saw me sprawled across one of the leather sofas with the half full bottle in my hand. He looked from me to Scorpius and then back to me. He raised his perfect eyebrows and said, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah well," I shrugged.

That was all he said but I didn't expect anything more. Honestly I was relieved that he didn't throw me out when he realized who I was.

I didn't see him again until the Christmas Break.

There was a banquet at the ministry, a fancy dress ball I guess you could call it. Of course as soon as my Mom and Dad had turned I snuck away in search of some real fun. My first stop was the bar. Once I had a drink in my hand I felt much better. Without it I always felt empty. On my way to find some interesting people-people who didn't talk about politics and the latest crises in Germany regarding a set of flying carpets that somehow manage to get loose and suffocate a small muggle child while he was playing some sort of muggle game in his back garden-I wandered through the deserted halls of the hotel. When I rounded the corner I saw the man that I had been thinking about since that day he had walked in on Scorpius and I.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," I greeted him with a cool nod.

"Shouldn't you be back at the party, a pretty girl like you? Not out roaming looking for trouble."

"Trouble is what I live for," I said simply.

He gave me a knowing look and said, "I thought that too when I was your age."

We stood in silence for a minute to long. When we began talking again he pointed at my drink and said, "Seems like every time I see you, you have a drink in your hand."

"You've only seen me twice, I don't think that gives you the right to comment on my alcohol consumption. But yes I do usually have on close by."

"I'd watch it if I were you. It can come back to haunt you in your later years."

Only when he took a step towards me did I realize how far we were from other people. Without a second thought I closed the space between us and had my arms wrapped around his waist. Some people say he has lost his beauty now that he's aged. As I looked up at his face I drank in the fine features and came to the conclusion that they were entirely wrong. Age had only made him more elegant. I could sense him moving closer still to me. My body responded and my lips were on his.

Wow the Malfoy boys really know how to impress a lady. I had thought Scorpius was good but he was no comparison to his father. We broke away when we heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Quickly I brushed myself off and said, "Why thank you Mr. Malfoy for that fine explanation of the…"

"Father?"

I spun around and saw Scorpius striding towards us.

"What?" he snapped.

"Mother's looking for you. She says the party is a complete bore and she's leaving and you would do well to follow her lead."

"Tell your Mother I'll see her at home."

"Rose," Scorpius nodded in my direction and I nodded in return.

Once we were alone again I turned to him and said, "I'd like to see a bit more of your work sometime. If that could be arranged?"

"I'll write," he promised.

"Good. Goodnight," and I turned on my chic spiked heels and padded away. Right before I turned the corner I looked back and saw a playful smirk on his face. I returned it with a small wave and a smile of my own.

Tonight I got more than I bargained for. This was going to be fun.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well I didn't intent for her to be so much of an alcoholic and I really didn't plan to write in this tense. I'm going to see what I can do with the next chapters to get it into an easier tense to write with. This form only will allow me to write 1 or 2 more chapter and I want to write more. So don't get to upset if you notice a change. I won't change this chapter because it was the only way I could get the whole introduction across.

Please review. Thank you so much. Good ones are always nice but flames help me out. They tell me how I can improve. So remember if you have anything you dislike and want me to work on please feel free to tell me thank you.


	2. His Mistress

I wasn't surprised when two days later I received an elegantly scripted invitation to the Malfoy's Christmas Eve Party. Mother and Father were disgusted that I hung around with someone from the Malfoy blood line.

After I read through the details of the party I hurried off in the direction of my bedroom. My parent's assumed this invitation was from Scorpius-who they knew I was close to-and they were probably right. I had a lingering hope though that it wasn't. That instead it was from the elder Malfoy.

Once I was safely in my room with the door locked I proceeded to search the fancy piece of parchment for any sign that it had been sent by the person I had talked to in that deserted corridor only two nights before. Nothing. There was no small hand written note in the corner and nothing on the back. I threw it down in despair and flopped onto my bed. Tears stung my eyes as I cursed under my breath. How could I have been so stupid to think that he would want anything to do with me? To him I was only the daughter of his enemies who had something going with his son.

It was stupid I know to raise my hopes but I couldn't help it. He probably had someone right up the invitations and send them out. There was no way he could tell that person to write a message to a girl half his age on it. Or even his wife had arranged the invitations to be sent out. There was no way then that I was getting a message.

As difficult as it was going to be, I had to wait. That was the only thing I could do, unless...an idea began to form and in a matter of minutes I was scurrying back down the stairs in search of my cloak. After hearing my haste Mother came out of the kitchen and said, "Where are you going Rose? Dinners only going to be a few minutes?"

"Sorry Mom I just realized I promised Scorpius I'd meet him to do some stuff ten minutes ago. Save me some," when I saw the look on her face I added, "Or not."

"Fine don't come home to late," she sighed. I knew I wasn't getting out of there without another piece of her amazing wisdom, "It would be best I believe if you didn't get drunk this time. It's cold out there and you'll freeze to death if you pass out like you did last time."

I had to stifle a laugh. The last time Scorpius and I had gone out we played a very interesting game involving an array of shooters. Needless to say by the nights end I was in not good shape and somehow had ended up passed out and in a heap underneath the swing set in a muggle playground. Thank goodness it was summer then.

"Yeah, yeah," I agreed with actual intentions of following through with the promise. If all was to go well I wouldn't need a drink tonight to make me feel giddy and on top of the world, I would be there.

With a sharp bang the door closed behind me as I walked out onto the porch. She was right it was cold out, and it had begun to snow. I pulled my cloak closer to my body and apparated. I hated the feeling of apparation, it felt you were getting compacted into a straw. The only thing that was good about it was that I was free to go and do what I wanted. That had been the best day of my life when I turned seventeen and passed my apparation exam.

When I arrived in front of their overly large manor I rang the bell. Seconds later a house elf opened the door a crack and once it saw who I was opened it the rest of the way.

"Miss Weasley," it bowed to me, "Are you here to call upon Young Master Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but I can find him. I know where he'll be and he's expecting me," the only thing I had that was like my mother was the ability to care for these strange creatures that bestowed their lives to their families. I wasn't an activist like Mother but I did hold a special place in my heart for them as strange as it was.

Once the elf was gone I stood and contemplated my next move. Before I could make up my mind I heard footsteps coming towards me. In her overly high heels which made it look like her ankles were going to snap from the tension walked **Glaistig Malfoy. Twenty years ago she would have been considered beautiful but now the years had began to take toll on her body. Her face no longer held any hint of youthfulness. She looked haggard and she knew it as well from the amount of makeup she tried to disguise herself with. It only added to the number of things that made her who she was, and old woman who still thought she was twenty. **

**"Hello Rose," she greeted me, "Did you receive your invitation for Friday night? I believe they were sent out this morning, at least they were supposed to be. It's hard to get good help around here. Now in Sweden anybody would work hard, but not here."**

**Draco had met her on one of his many 'business' trips throughout the continent. Apparently she had been a dancer at a pub in the wizard area of Stockholm. He had had too much to drink and was young and so he invited it up to his lavishly furnished room or so that was the story. As rumor went she had woken up in the morning to find the room cleaned out and no sign of the man she had been with the night before. It took her a year and a half to track him down and by that time she had an infant in her arms. One day she showed up at his office with a ten month old in tow and her bags. When his secretary had come into his office to tell him he had a visitor he had at first turned her away. Only when she refused to leave did he eventually walk out into the waiting room and saw her sitting on one of the leather sofas. Quickly she was ushered into his office and the door was closed behind them. Nobody knew what went on behind those doors but within two weeks wedding bells were ringing. It was common knowledge that their marriage was from day one never a joyful one. Everyone believed that Draco's father had something to do with the quick trip to the alter. Over time things cooled down and Glaistig was gradually accepted into society.**

**As usual in a very elite group of people gossip was a huge part of everyday life. It wasn't long before Glaistig's past as a dancer was unearthed. After that she had severed all ties with her native country and started on the long journey to becoming 'British.' She had done a pretty good job, her accent was for the most part unrecognizable, only in times of stress did it slip back in. **

**"Yes I received the invitation and I'll be attending. Thank you," now that explained why there had been no note.**

**"Well I'm off to my chamber's this day has been exhausting. Good night," she turned and began to climb the massive staircase that would take her up two floors to her own chambers. Draco and her did not share a bedroom, nor were they even anywhere near each other. **

**Once she had disappeared into the maze of corridors above I rushed over to the corridor from which she had emerged. I knew that at the end of it was Draco's study and that was my first place to look.**

**I slowed my pace as I neared the door. Leaning up against the door frame I knocked softly on the heavy oak door and waited for a reply. It came quickly and I was in luck.**

**"What?" he said, "I thought you were going to bed Glaistig? What now?"**

**"It's not Glaistig," I murmured, "Can I come in?"**

**Without waiting for a reply I pushed the door open and saw him leaning back in his chair, shoes kicked off and feet up on his desk. In his hand was a half empty glass and on the desk within arms reach was a bottle of amber liquid. When he saw who it was he pulled his feet back and stood up, almost spilling his drink in his lap.**

**"Classy," I said seductively as I began to walk towards him.**

**The surprise had worn off and he was no longer uncomfortable.**

**"Close the door," he nodded behind me, "Care for a drink."**

**The door closed and I spun the lock. When it clicked I knew I was in.**

**"I'd love one."**

**He tilted the bottle and the liquid flowed with ease into the crystal glass. I picked it up off the table and swirled it around. He sure knew how to pick his poison.**

**"What brings you here tonight," he asked.**

**"Oh you know a little of this, a little of that."**

**I took a sip and it pleasantly burnt my throat as I swallowed it. My body relaxed but his did not. I walked over to him and pushed him back into his chair where I then sat down on his knee. **

**"Don't resist," I whispered as my fingers trailed across his jaw line. He obeyed and I pulled my cloak off. Lucky for me I had taken the time to change into something more 'practical' before I ran out the door.**

**"This isn't right," he whispered into my ear as I began to kiss the corner of his mouth.**

**"Yes it is, you want it and I want it. What could be better?"**

**"You're dating Scorpius though, this is wrong."**

**I pulled back and he must have seen the shock register on my face began he began to apologize.**

**"Scorpius and I are friends. That's all we'll ever be," I then decided to add, "He knows to much."**

**That drew a laugh, such a wonderful sound from his lips.**

**He was more at ease now because his hands started to roam over my body and man it felt good. I stifled a moan as he began to kiss just below my collar bone. His breath smelt pleasantly of alcohol.**

**It wasn't long before we were both sitting in the chair with little to no clothes on. He lifted me up by the buttocks and placed me onto his cool and hard desk. A shivered surged through my body as my hot flesh came into contact with the wood. I ignored the pounding in my chest as he lay down on top of me. At some point everything had disappeared off the desk because when I through my head back in ecstasy as he poured himself into me the desk was clear. **

**After he had climbed off of me we finished our drinks and retrieved our clothes. With promised of meeting again soon I unlocked the door and silently showed myself out. Mother would be proud of me I wasn't even drunk when I returned home. What I was though would be worse in her eyes, I was now Draco Malfoy's mistress and I loved the sound of that title as I repeated it over and over again in my head.**

**xxx.:.x.:.xxx**

**a/n so flames, praise, suggestions please feel free to tell me. Thanks if you did review already and please keep it up I love reading them. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Perfect Fit

Nothing was right. I needed something gorgeous and extremely seductive. The contents of my wardrobe were lying scattered across my bed. Expensive dresses that I had worn to ministry events were thrown carelessly on the floor. If only I had more time. There was no way I was going to find anything like I needed in my closet. Mother had bought all of the dresses and she sure as hell wouldn't have bought me anything like I needed. Where could I go to get the perfect dress?

I grabbed my purse and apparated right from my bedroom. It was simple, I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before. In the wizarding world a dress could be made instantaneously almost if you went to the right people. Although these right people had long waiting lists and besides it was Christmas Eve, nobody was open. Of course the muggle world would have their malls open.

I rarely ventured into muggle London. I always knew I should seeing as Mother was muggle born but I could never bring myself to do it. Because of this I had a collection of money from my grandparents; muggle money. Ever since I had gone to Hogwarts they had stopped sending gifts. They said that they didn't know what to buy me and that I could go and buy myself something I would like. The money was intended to be converted at Gringotts but I'd never done it.

In my purse I had seven years worth of Christmas and Birthday Money as well as smaller amounts for my other achievements over the years. When I figured it out I knew without even having stepped foot inside a shopping centre that I would be able to buy a very expensive dress and that was exactly what I needed. Something that wouldn't show that it was made in a production line in a muggle factory. That wouldn't help my cause.

Apparating into an area crowded with muggles wouldn't be the brightest idea so instead I made it so where I'd appear would be in a deserted alleyway.

My intended destination was Oxford Street. I'd never been there before but I'd heard Mother talking about it before. She had said that it looked truly magical at Christmas time and she was right. I had to agree with her on that one. Lights and garland were strung across the street and signs were proclaiming "Happy Christmas" and "Seasons Greetings." Stores had decorated their front windows to the extremes. Some to the point of being tacky. I knew that if I wanted to find a dress, this was the perfect place to do so. I walked into the first store that looked like it would have something like I wanted. To my disappointment there was nothing of the sorts. It was more of a casual wear store. Man some of those outfits I wouldn't be caught dead in and that's saying a lot for me.

The next store I looked in had formal wear but it was appropriate looking formal wear. What I needed was something risqué. No this was defiantly not the place. I did however ask the girl behind the counter where I could find a shop that would have something more to my taste. She pointed me in the right direction and when I walked into the store I was pleased to notice the dresses they had. Of course they had fuller dresses but when you actually took the time to look you could see the sexier ware mingling in between. I started to wander throughout the store and was quickly ambushed by a saleslady.

"How can I help you Ms…?"

I wasn't very fond of my last name. The fact that it sounded like some little rat like animal was enough to turn anybody off. That's why I usually used it with discretion. I'd have much preferred to have taken Mother's maiden name. Granger was a lot better than Weasley so that's why I curtly replied, "Granger," this person would never see me again and so what was the arm. Beside's I was paying with cash. No need to track me there.

"What are you looking for today?" she asked me eagerly. She was overly friendly, almost to the creepy stage.

"Well there's this guy…"

I didn't have a chance to finish. She cut me off and began chattering as if she was my best friend, "Oh really, how exciting."

"Yeah well, he's quite wealthy and prominent and I've been invited to his place for a party tonight."

"And you want to get noticed right?"

"Exactly."

"By the way who is this person? Would I know him?"

"No you wouldn't," I replied rudely. Wow she must have no life if she get's that excited over my one sentence explanation.

"How about this," she pointed out a red strapless.

I shook my head, there was no way he'd go for the Gryffindor colours.

Her next idea was a black coloured halter. It did look inviting with that plunging neckline, but it still wasn't right. When I saw the right dress I would know.

Another idea was a plum coloured dress. It was halter style and what quickly caught my attention was how the neckline plunged to below the navel. What I didn't like about it was how one side of the hem was much longer. While the dress indeed was eye catching the colour was not. It would be my safety net though if I couldn't find anything else.

As I was about to give up until I spotted it. It was hidden at the back of the shop. What initially caught my attention was the colour. It was a shimmery dark green and absolutely stunning. By know means was it as seductive as the plum one but what this dress had was some style-and the Slytherin colours. I resolved that what I didn't need was a super sexy dress but one that I could walk into a room with and turn everyone's heads. If everyone was looking than he would feel the need to look and this was exactly the dress to do it. I could walk into the room with a hand on my hip and my confidence through the roof.

The dress had a draped, plunging v-neckline and a fitted short, short skirt. I knew instantly that my knee high black leather, pointy toes stilettos would be the ultimate shoe.

"I'll take it," I said quickly.

The girl looked at me, "Don't you want to try it on first?"

"No, wrap it up and I'll take it."

Skeptically she walked over to the dress and unhooked the hanger from the rack. What she didn't know was that even though I wasn't a master dress maker I could still simply shrink or enlarge anything to make it fit impeccably. As it didn't hurt that I knew exactly what size I was and it never changed.

"That will be £423 please."

In my purse I had stashed nearly £500 so methodically I counted out the money.

With the dress wrapped and paid for I hastily raced out of the store. I needed to get home to get ready. It was going to be a long process of getting my hair perfect as well as my makeup. Time consuming, yes but it was worth it.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I have to leave for work in ½ hour so I'm really cutting it close but I thought you guys deserved an update because I haven't in awhile. I really wanted to include the party in this chappie but that didn't happen. So you have something to look forward to and maybe that will get you reviewing. Thanks for those that have and please keep it up.


	4. Game Time

My evening didn't go exactly as I'd planned which was a rarity for me. Usually I went to a party and planned to get drunk and drunk I would get. That's not to say that tonight I wasn't drunk because that would have been a sure fire lie. I indeed was drunk, just not fall on the floor drunk. Instead I was controlling myself because I knew this was not the time nor place to have to be carried out over Scorpius' shoulder. Although I must admit it would have given everyone a good show since the length of my skirt was should I say short! In all actuality what didn't go as planned was the hierarchy of dating. The prey had now become the hunter. I was done with chasing him. I'd allowed him a taste of the drug, just enough for him to get hooked and now I had to sit back and wait. Let things simmer until it came to a point where he was in such desperate need he'd do anything to get his next fix. I knew men, he wouldn't be able to resist.

I apparated from my place to the drive that led through the sprawling front gardens up to the intimidating entrance way. Arches and wrought iron stared down upon us but I didn't flinch. It was a sight I had grown accustom to and one I found almost comforting now if not highly exciting. I entered through the open doors, following a few stragglers who thought it was fashionable to be late. Were they ever wrong. Myself on the other hand had another motive. I was not trying to impress my boss or my friends by showing up and thinking I made an entrance when in actuality you just look late. No, I had already set my plan into motion by arriving just in time. Make him sweat, think I was not going to show up. As long as he was agitated when I entered he'd feel an overwhelming sense of need and relief when I finally did arrive.

Sure enough as I entered into the Entrance Hall I saw him mingling with a few guests off to one side and he did look uncomfortable. Not his normal, so very cool self. I scanned the crowds every so carefully and couldn't help but note the tiny lights flickering and dancing above us. My thoughts were interrupted by someone gruffly grabbing my arm.

"Fairy's," was all the person said.

I looked across the hall to the spot where he had stood last and saw that he was no longer there.

"Good evening to you too Malfoy," I replied cooly as I turned and looked into his hard features.

"How long are we staying here before we go and find a real party?" he asked me, "I've been here all of two minutes and I'm already bored out of my mind."

"I don't know, I believe we could make this into an interesting gathering don't you?" I told him.

"Rose it's not a house party where you can spike the pumpkin juice and expect all the children to start falling down."

"Oh I know Scorpius, but I fear you are underestimating me."

"I shouldn't."

"No, you shouldn't. You know me to well."

"Here this will help," he handed me a tall champagne flute from a passing tray and I tipped it back.

"Remember the first time I came here?" I asked.

"Vaguely, I think we drank a bit to much and I don't remember much."

"Exactly!"

"Let's go," he reached for my hand and we pushed our way through the elegantly dressed crowd. Most people were clothed in black or white dress robes and I was exactly right when I calculated that my emerald dress would stand out.

Just as we disappeared down one of the long corridors I looked back and saw the elder Malfoy watching our exit over the head of a tiny little witch that he was trying to look deep in conversation with. We made I contact, but only for a second. Make him chase me.

Now getting further away from the crowds the noise began to sound hollow and finally disappeared as we raced down the carpeted corridor in search of something stronger that would make the party bearable. At least for Scorpius, I was having fun. After all who wouldn't in my situation?

We found his father's stash and quickly grabbed the first thing we saw and then hurried out into the corridor. Closing the door behind us with a click. I was the first to take a swig out of the bottle and then reluctantly handed it over to an eager Scorpius who swallowed an unhealthy amount in one gulp. This is where step two of my plan began.

I grabbed the bottle out of his hand and swirled it around before I took another gulp. Then I pushed Scorpius up against the wall. I could taste the alcohol that was fresh on his breath and I knew he'd taste the same on mine. I stuck my tongue into his mouth and at the same time pushed my hips into his. He let out a moan and I knew I had him.

At that point I knew one of two things was going to happen. Either we'd be caught by Draco who was the only person who ever ventured into this part of the house or we'd emerged from the corridor and my hair would be frazzled and my dress askew. Either way he'd know exactly what I had done and he'd have to now fight for me. And he would enjoy the fight, it would be a challenge but one I personally knew he would win.

Scopius' back was up against the wall and so he walked me back across the corridor so mine was now pressed up against the cold wall. The lighting was dim and so I could only barely see the outline of him undoing the buckle on his belt. As he busied himself with that I took another swig of the liquid. This would be the first time I'd ever fucked somebody without being plastered. I was an almost uncomfortable feeling because really this was the first time I'd willingly given myself up for a guy. Then I shook that thought away. I hadn't been a virgin since I was thirteen and overstayed my welcome at that Ravenclaw party and one of the sixth year Quidditch Players had so kindly escorted me out of their common room or so I was told.

Scorpius didn't bother undress me nor did I care, all the better for making my dress look rumbled. Instead he stepped up to me and hiked my dress up so it rested above my hips.

"Do you ever where knickers?" he breathed into my ear as he pushed into me.

"What's the need? They only get in the way," as I said that he started push deeper into me.

After I'd cried out in ecstasy and he'd emptied himself I pulled my dress back down and discreetly pulled one of my earrings out and tucked it down the front of my dress. I always had a plan and I knew I'd find a use for that 'missing' earring at some point during the coming hours.

"We should probably get back," I commented.

Glumly he nodded and grabbed my elbow and we hurried back up the corridor and into the noise filled Hall's. As we stepped back into bright room I saw him mingling with a few people who were desperately trying to hold his attention which was wandering. I felt his eyes on me as I side stepped through the people with his son's arm wrapped protectively around my waist. The space between us was ultimately non-existant as I turned and whispered something into Scorpius' ear. All I said was I needed another drink but from across the room he wouldn't know that. My hand was resting on Scorpius' thigh as we sipped our drinks and I could almost feel the heat radiating off of Draco from across the room.

"Who are you trying to trap tonight?" Scorpius leaned over and whispered in my ear.

I caught his lips and we exchanged a brief but heated kiss before I quietly replied, "Oh that doesn't matter tonight does it?" Sometimes I let him in on who the bloke was-or the couple times it was a girl-but not always. He didn't care. He got laid either way.

-?-?-?-

a/n So I haven't updated in so very long because I had absolutely zero ideas but now I've got a few so you should see this story back up to the top of my focus list. Thanks for the reviews and please continue.


	5. Breakfast Blues

"This is lame," Scorpius whined and for the first time this evening I had to agree with him, wordlessly though. Ever since my last drink which brought me to a nice round total of ten-at least that's how many glasses I'd held-I hadn't been feeling so hot. Scorpius had sat down on the grand sweeping staircase and I had flopped down two steps below him and rested my throbbing head back into his lap. He stroked my usually vibrant red hair which now hung limply down.

"I'm going to throw up," I moaned back in response. Indeed I did feel sick but not from my alcohol consumption. No, it was from stress because for once things weren't going as I had planned them and that made me angry. What I needed right now was to make a huge scene. It wasn't my plan going into the evening. Then I had decided to keep on the outskirts of everything and let him come to me, but that wasn't working. Having everyone's eyes on me though would re inflate my damaged ego. Ensure me that I still had what it takes and I hadn't suddenly lost all my abilities.

"Scorpius," I muttered.

He caught the tension in my voice but still he shook his head no, "It'll be all over the papers tomorrow, no."

I pouted, a very juvenile thing but what else was there for me to do?

"Don't do that to me, you know damn well that there's columnists here tonight. They're just waiting for somebody to do something stupid and then they'll pounce."

That was all the encouragement I needed, for what better way to get everyone's attention than to have my actions plastered across all the morning society pages? Standing up abruptly was not the best idea but since when had I been smart? My head began to spin and my sight blacked out and then slowly came back as I saw stars. My hands shot out and groped for the banister to steady me. Scorpius stopped me from falling by wrapping his arms around my hips and pulling me tightly towards him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I think so," I replied, hating myself that I felt so weak and helpless. A plan began to form in my head, but before I could fully grasp it, it had flown away, "Fuck," I swore rather loudly.

"Shhh," Scorpius hissed, "shut it."

"Since when are you the goody-two-shoes that doesn't swear? If I remember correctly..." I didn't get to finish because the contents of my stomach decided it was the right moment to invert themselves all over the staircase.

"God damn it Rose," Scorpius hissed, "what's wrong with you?" he flicked his wand and tried to clean up the mess before everyone noticed the commotion unfolding above them but he was not successful. My knees had gone weak and I slumped down into the wall to stop myself from falling all the way to the ground. Giving up Scorpius roughly grabbed my arm and tried to pull me the remaining step to the landing. Reluctantly my feet moved, but nothing to graceful. I looked back and saw everyone staring up at us with looks of distaste.

"Rose stop being so difficult and walk."

It felt like I'd climbed a mountain but finally we reached the landing. That was the last thing I remembered as my body went slack and I crumbled.

-?-?-?-

"Rose Weasley get the bloody hell down here right now!"

Great just what a girl wanted to wake up to. Like hell I was going to go down to that.

"Rose!"

"ROSE!"

"What?" I shrieked back. The sound of my own voice bounced around my skull and made it feel like I'd fallen off the Astronomy Tower.

"Get down here, NOW!"

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?" I cried back, although a bit quieter this time.

They didn't reply, instead I heard feet pounding up the stairs. Great two sets of feet. This was just going to be the best day of my life. They might as well bring in Grandma Weasley and completely gang up on me. Sheesh.

Finally becoming aware of my surroundings I noticed that I was in my bedroom, but I hadn't made it to my bed. Thanks Scorpius. Also I was still wearing my dress, something my parents would be less than pleased to see. My wardrobe was open beside me and a couple of white pills had tumbled out. Quickly I scooped them up and shoved them under my bed. Damn Scorpius, he'd obviously helped himself to my stash on his way out. I didn't have tome to consider anything else, let alone my defence because my door flew open and in walked my two over powerful parents. They had such leadership roles at the Ministry that they sometimes forgot that I was not some prisoner being sentenced and sent away to Azkaban.

"Get up," my father grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly to my feet where I teetered and almost passed out again.

While my father was huge he was not the one you should be scared of. I think half the time he was more scared of me or mother for that manner. Yes, Hermione was the one you should be afraid of.

"I've had it," she said, not loudly or in a normal tone, but horrible disappointed tone that was supposed to make me cringe, burst into tears, apologize for everything that I'd ever done and promise to never do again. It didn't have that affect on me, nor had it ever. It just seemed so...so pathetic that one would stoop so low as a guilt trip to get someone to apologize. I've always been against fake apologizes. Like what good does it do if you force somebody to say something they don't mean? Doesn't that just rub salt in the wound? Somethings are best left hanging and that's why I refused to let her attempts catch me off guard.

My Father though had another idea, "You're on the front page of the papers, being dragged up the stairs by a Malfoy into the private wings of their house while intoxicated where anything could have happened to you..."

Ha, more likely they'd be the victim and I totally wasn't intoxicated. Sure I'd had a few drinks but believe me I'd had worse. And besides I don't think it was the alcohol that made me sick. I don't know I'm just saying...

"Well, you would have been alone with him if you hadn't succeeded in passing out and tumbling down half a flight of stairs in front of half the ministry."

Hermione cut in, "Do you ever expect to get a job, because I believe after last nights escapades you've officially closed any doors you may have had at the Ministry," there she goes again.

"That's not the point Hermione," Ron thundered.

"Well, then what is the point then Ronald," she turned on her husband who's face had turned the lovely shade of plum, "I believe we are discussing how Rose's action while may seem fun now are going to prove disastrous in the long run, or even the near future for that matter. What do you expect to do after Graduation?" she fired back at me.

"Hermione, that's another issue all in itself. We're..."

That was the last straw, she turned on Ron at that moment and screamed, "You deal with this then, I've absolutely had it. With you, with her, I don't know which one is worse. I can't do this any more. Rose you have a week to show us that you can become sober on your own or we're sending you away. You need help and it's obvious that we can't give it to you, nor will you be willing to accept it. One week. You have to be home by eight and absolutely no drinking, partying or snorting the damn white powder that I found tucked in your heeled boots."

That caught my attention. No way was I going to allow myself to go and be locked up in some crazy hospital while they tried to tell me that having fun was bad, "Are you done?" I replied calmly, but I felt anything but.

"And no more visits to Malfoy Manor," father said.

"Noted, now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to change."

"What are you doing wearing that in the first place? Where'd you get that anyways?"

"Excuse me, since you won't allow me to change in private I'll go somewhere else. Feel free to stay as long as you want," I grabbed the first thing I could find out of my wardrobe and pushed passed them and out into the corridor. I considered the washroom and then thought better of it. Within seconds I was once again standing outside the great front doors of Malfoy Manor. A house elf eagerly opened the door for me and I stepped into the now empty Entrance Hall.

"Thanks," I said to the creature, "I know where I'm going," it nodded its approval and then went back to cleaning up the disaster of a ballroom.

My heels clicked across the floor and only then did I realize that I was still wearing my shoes from the previous night. I'd have to talk to Scorpius about his idea of putting me to bed. It's not like he hasn't seen me without clothes on but whatever my dress I could deal with, but my shoes they weren't to hard to take off.

Up the stairs I walked and into the living quarters of the house. Figuring Scorpius would still be asleep at this ungodly hour of the morning I headed in the general direction of his isolated wing and then stopped when I heard footsteps coming from the intersecting corridor. Seconds later all clothed in black he appeared. He looked good. Like he'd had a full night of sleep and hadn't been up until dawn entertaining guests. When he saw me though that look of contentment vanished in an instance.

"I didn't expect you to be here so early," he commented.

"Well, neither did I," I replied curtly, only a little ticked off that he hadn't pursued me last night after all that I had gone through.

"What I mean is after your tumble down the stairs I thought you'd need a bit of recovery time."

Great, I just wanted to scream. _Stop acting so normal. _

"Well, excuse me, I have something to discuss with Scorpius," I tried to push past him but he stepped in front of me, blocking my path, "excuse me," I said again incase he didn't understand the first time, but he still didn't budge.

"I don't think you're here to see my son," he said icily.

"And pray tell, what other reason would draw me here at such a horrible hour?" my words were cut off by his lips pressing on mine. Initially I tried to resist, honestly I did but there's only so long a girl can keep herself strong. Just as I began to get into the kiss I felt my feet being lifted up as I was pulled away from the corridor. Seconds later we had re-emerged in what looked to me as a hotel corridor.

"What was that all about?" I demanded, taking a step back and placing my hands sternly on my hips.

"Glaistig," was all he said as he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door closest to us.

"What makes me think that you had this planned out?" I asked.

"I don't see why you would believe that?" he replied as he grasped my hand and pulled me into the room.

An hour later we emerged from the room and stupidly walked down into the lobby with intents of going for breakfast. It would and could look perfectly innocent enough. Apparently the media had other ideas. As we walked down the staircase I saw a flash go off and it instantly made me cringe and turn away. It was to late though. The damage had already been done and my face along side with the elder member of one of the most prominent wizarding families would be plastered everywhere. Dragging both of us down with it. No wonder I didn't eat breakfast.

-?-?-?-

a/n Review please. I haven't had any incentive or time to write lately but I hope that it will change soon but sadly no promises. Reviews do help though. Cheers.


	6. Goodbye

I had no intentions of spending the next months in a cushy facility, where Healer's would sit me down hourly and try to straighten out where I had gone wrong in life. That was not on the top of my Bucket List, and so with that in mind I proceeded to sneak back into my parent's place. I knew that as soon as the camera bulb had flashed I was toast. Before anymore incriminating photos could be taken I had quickly apparated away, leaving the elder Malfoy standing helplessly amidst the vultures. At least that's what I assumed had happened. Unless he too had bailed.

The place I had apparated to had been the back garden of my childhood home. My sudden appearance had been cloaked by the perfectly groomed hedge that my Mother ensured was cared for as if it were her first born. Leaving me in a measly second place. Maybe that's where all my problems stemmed from. My mother's stupid love of her stupid hedge. Wouldn't the Healer's just love to hear that explanation of why I was an alcoholic slut who was destroying my life worse than a tornado would affect a shack?

One of the main reasons I was so opposed to help was actually not because I truly enjoyed what I was doing. I admit, it was a destructive path to take but I wasn't ready to admit to anyone aloud what had been my trigger point. I'm pretty sure my parents would not be too thrilled to have that info become prime gossip between Healer's either. No, the real reason I had lost my virginity at the age of thirteen and continued time after time to embarrass myself at public functions was that I was trying to shed an image. An image that had been all to unkindly passed down to me from my bookworm mother and her power couple marriage with my world saving husband.

I had learn on my first day at Hogwarts that people thought I was special. Professors and students alike. At that time I had been a shy and timid little redhead who had been sheltered from all life had to offer for the past eleven years. At Hogwarts though, my Professors treated me differently than the other students. It appeared that I could do no wrong and so as I began getting away with more and more, I realized that I was powerful. I could change the destiny that I had all but accepted up until that point. Pretty soon the kids had stopped looking at me like I was a goody-two-shoes. Basically if I could rap it up into one brief explanation, they stopped treating me like I was better than them. Which was how they had been raised to treat the Golden Trio. My family were celebrities, and I didn't want any part of that. I just wanted to be one of the others who would be reprimanded for doing wrong. That I had believed would be the ultimate acceptance as simply an ordinary wizard.

The decisions I had made then were the reason I was standing out in the cold, peering between the branches of the shrubbery and hoping to not see my parents walking around the house. If I didn't get in now to get my stuff, there was no way I could come back later. As soon as they saw the new headlines I was dead. They would set up a guard and work around the clock in the hopes of nabbing me as I crept in to clear out my possessions. Now was my only hope of retrieving those precious objects that I had cherished since I was small.

To my delight after ten minutes of observation I was yet to see either of my parents. Maybe they had gone storming over to the Manor, hoping to catch me in my hiding place.

My feet skidded across the wet grass as I made my way at a pretty good pace across the back lawn. Taking the back steps two at a time I reached the door in no time. I had already deactivated the wards which may prove to be my downfall. I had to get in and out as quick as possible. Mother was smart and I highly doubt she would have left the place without putting up some sort of charm that would alert her to my presence. Honestly I didn't know if such a spell existed, but even if nobody else had ever heard of it, it was incredibly likely that Hermione Granger Weasley had come across it in some book.

Again I took the stairs two at a time. The back staircase started right next to the back door and luckily ended just outside my bedroom door. This had been prime placement when I still had to sneak out the muggle way, before I could simply apparate from my bedroom. Shaking my head I chuckled at the anguish parents must go through when they can no longer intercept a rebellious child as they tried to silently open the back door. I knew all to well what it felt like to have your evening plans squashed because your parents just happened to hear the second step on the left side squeak when you placed your foot down wrong.

At the top of the stairs I made a sharp left turn and found myself once again in the room I had spent so much of my life in. The clothes that I had tossed around while searching for that perfect dress were nowhere to be seen. Mother had obviously flicked her wand on her way out earlier. All the better for my packing I mused. I threw open my trunk and after a quick word of thanks that I was of age, I charmed my possessions to fly and arrange themselves neatly in my trunk.

The well oiled clasps were no problem, and after the trunk was neatly sealed up I shrunk it. I hadn't heard my parents apparate into the house and so I figured I had a second to sit down. Mother's cat came strolling in the open door and jumped up bedside me on the bed. She purred softly as she nuzzled her head into the crook of my arm. Gently I rubbed behind her ears before I stood up, "See you around," I whispered to the speckled creature and then I apparated away with all of my stuff tucked safely in the pockets of my cloak.

The Manor was my destination, but this time I had no intention of waiting on the front stoop for a House Elf to admit me. Scorpious had made it so I could bypass the wards a long time ago so I could just apparate in, but I rarely did so. Even I found it rude to just show up unannounced. This time was different though. I had a strong feeling that because I hadn't been intercepted at home, an unwelcome surprise would be awaiting me in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. My parents wouldn't be welcome within a five mile radius of the Manor, but that wouldn't stop them. But I figured the House Elves would be able to contain them to the Foyer or at worst the Drawing Room. With that in mind I chose a more specific destination, Scorpious' bedchambers. I only prayed that he didn't have any company. Of the female or parental variety. My luck still wasn't with me though.

xxx

a/n So I've really got back into the whole reading and writing fanfic this last week, so here's a chapter that even I honestly never expected to write. I hope you enjoyed it even if it was more of a transition chapter. Next chapter though, just wait, things will start happening again. Please review. Thanks


End file.
